Optical communications are increasingly used in systems to achieve data communication with a greater bandwidth and/or lower electromagnetic interference as compared to electrical communications. In some systems, optical and electrical communication interconnections may be used. Optical fibers may be employed for optical input/output, and for some applications, optical fibers may be coupled to other optical fibers and/or system components by an optical connector.
all in which various embodiments may be implemented.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and various features and views of the figures may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and or conciseness.